


unfortunately

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [125]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Mar 18, Memento mori, Unus Annus, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	unfortunately

there are things in this world  
that as humans, we love  
there are many things that we have formed emotional bonds with 

wittingly, or not 

the fact is, as humans   
we are capable of attaching sentiment to objects  
and this is something that we often do 

and it is not just objects

not just physical things that we make a connection with  
it can also be   
the general concept of something

not just this one specific instance of a thing

but the spirit of said thing can also hold sentimental value to someone   
what a thing, an object, an idea, symbolizes   
that can mean a lot to a person 

or perhaps just the general vibes that such a thing gives off

perhaps the vibes are what prompts an emotional and sentimental connection to form   
they can be silly vibes,  
they can be serious vibes,

a piece of media or art can have a lot of different vibes attached or attributed to it

the sentimentality of an object   
may remind you of better childhood days   
when you did not yet feel the crushing weight of the world on your shoulders

or it could remind you of a past that never happened

and you experience a sort of nostalgia   
for a time that was not real,  
yet you still dream that is was

you wish things had been better for you and for your family

and this beautiful thing makes you think  
of that bittersweet dream for the past  
to somehow be better than it ended up being

because a lot of the time, the past is not that great

we may not realize it until later  
we may have loved something in our childhood,   
only to discover it to be a whole lot different than what you remember it being

thing change with time

the way we see things especially adheres to this rule  
as our experiences shape us   
the lens we view the world through is shaped and reshaped

to fit what we have learned

and to fit who we have become as people   
we may now be used to something  
that we once considered to be so very revolutionary 

something we may have seen as a gem, or a masterpiece

was probably only the first of its kind  
there would be more hopeful masterpieces to come  
because of the need for corporations to profit

they hopped onto the train or bandwagon of that which you loved

they made cheap knockoffs  
with little to no ingenuity or inspiration   
because they needed to make money

sometimes the money is just needed to survive

but sometimes the money is just made  
so that the business has the means to go out into the world and make their actions  
so that said business turns even more of a profit than it was turning before 

it is just another way that, as they say, ‘the rich get richer, and the poor get poorer’

because even if this company makes a shit ton of money  
that does not mean anything- it will not necessarily change how they pay their workers  
it will not necessarily change anything about how the business is run

it will only give them power, which is used to amass even greater amounts of power

and on   
and on  
the cycle continues

unfortunately


End file.
